Total Drama Mall
by babygirl2311
Summary: OK so here is the new season. All the apps from my other story 'Total Drama Mall' so the people are from there.
1. Ep 1

Sorry for being late, Merry Christmas!

* * *

'Hey, I'm Chris McLean and last time you saw I asked you to put in applications for the show. It was tough but we managed to narrow it down to 22 teens. Now for the next (how many weeks?) weeks they will be living in this abandoned shopping center to compete for one million schmarkeroos! Who will win? What alliances will be formed? Will there be love in the air? Find out right here on Total Drama MALL!'

(cue intro)

* * *

You see Chris standing in front of run-down mall.

Chris:Hi, it's me, _again_, hehe. Right now I'm waiting for the cast, which (he looks at his watch), by the looks of things are running late! Not happy.

A bus comes into the parking lot.

Chef:**CHRIS! I _THINK_ YOU FORGOT TO MENTION THE WAS _NO AIR-CONDITIONING_ IN THIS BUS!**

Chris:Oops. Must've slipped my dude, sorry. Hehe. (faces the camera) Looks like their here. Let's meet them.

Chef:Do you KNOW how HOT it was?

Chris: I SAID sorry! Now can you PLEASE move so we can MEET the CAST? Hmmm?

Chef walks off mumbling

Chris:Geez. Talk about _holding a grudge_. (faces the camera) OK now we can _finally_ see the contestants!

Chris:She's the girl that would her guinea pig 'Pikachu' it's Neve-

A girl wearing a football jersey and skinny jeans runs out of the bus and grabs Chris by the collar.

Neveah: WHAT AM I DOING HERE? I DIDN'T APPLY FOR THIS **STUPID** SHOW! YO CAN'T JUST _KIDNAP _ME AT, WHAT?, 2 A.M, SHOVE ME IN A BUS AND EXPECT ME TO COMPETE! TAKE ME HOME! **_NOW!_**

Chris:No can do. I have a signed contract right here (he pulls out a contract with a signature on it)

Neveah:Thats my signature... how did y-

She suddenly she starts to look angry.

Neveah:_**NICK AND NATE! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN THEY WERE UP TO SOMETHING WHEN THEY ASKED ME TO SIGN FOR THE **_**SCHOOL**_** NEWSLETTER WHEN IT'S **_**SUMMER BREAK**_**! **_

Chris:Well sorry to tell you this but... you signed it so you have to play, whether you like it or not.

Neveah:YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Chris:Uh yeah, _I can_. I'm the host. Hehe. Now stand over there!

Neveah walks to the left of Chris sulkily.

Chris:_Thank you._ Now, he likes to start major fights between nerds and jocks, here's Eric!

A handsome boy with a blue and white shirt on and jeans steps out of the bus.

Eric:A pleasure meeting you Chris.

He walks over to where Neveah is standing.

Eric:And you must be Neveah. What beautiful eyes!

Neveah blushes but doesn't say anything and Eric smirks.

* * *

(in confessional)

Neveah:He's sweet, but something about him doesn't seem right...

* * *

(OK I'm sorry but I can't introduce much longer so _BAM!_ they're introduced)

* * *

Chris: OK a tour around the mall, here's where you'll be sleeping.

Chris walks into the furniture section of the mall and walks to a divided bit.

Chris:Girls side (pointing to the right) and boys side (pointing to the left)

Chris:OK now outside. There's the lake (points to a large pool of water) and the woods (pointing to a large group of trees)

Klaira:Hey CHRIS! Can we have free time for the rest of the day, huh can we?

Chris:Hmmm. I don't see why not!

Cast:YES!

They all run off

Chris:So, first day and things are going well. We'll just have to fix that tomorrow, _hehe_. Don't miss all the action here on Total DRAMA _MALL!

* * *

_OK so I'm sorry if the first episode was crap but I was struggling 'cause right now I have WritersBlock.


	2. Ep 2 P1:Blinded Directions

Yep... sooooo..hmmm...yeah i better start the second ep. hehe

sorry for the delay! (and late happy new years)

This is just the fist little bit coz I wanted to update it and I'll have the rest of it up in a day or two (no more than three days)

* * *

Pretty music is playing.

The camera shows Chris and Chef in a room that looks like a royal suite eating chicken and peas.

Chris:_Yum_! You know Chef you should really cook this for the contestants, I mean, it is their first week.

They stare at eachother.

Chris and Chef:AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Chris:NOT!

He notices the camera and jumps.

Chris:Oh! Hello... ummm (cough cough) So... WELCOME BACK! Today will be the contestants will compete in their first challenge and I have a feeling they will absolutely and utterly_ hate_ this challenge. _Hehe_. Don't miss all the action here on 'Total DRAMA _MALL_!'

(intro)

You see the girls sleeping. Then the camera shows the boys sleeping, many of them snoring. A siren sounds.

(sound of siren very loud)

All the contestants jump and some of them fall out of the beds. Chris walks with a smug smile.

Hex:DUDE! It's like 6 in the morning! Whats the deal?

Chris:It's five actually, and anyway, _I'M THE HOST_!

Neveah (mumbling):Obviously not a very good one.

Chris:Did you say something?

Neveah glares at Chris but doesn't say anything.

Chris:Didn't _think_ so! Everyone to kitchen place. Chef has cooked you a _wonderful_ breakfast. Hehe.

Marv:Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT! Why can't we just eat from a fast food shop or something?

Chris:Uh, _MAYBE BECAUSE I SAID SO!_ Hehe. Now hurry up!

They all start getting ready.

(camera changes scenes)

Chef is standing behind a counter top with a bowl in his hand.

Neveah walks up to him with a plate.

Chef plops something that looks like vomit with hair in it on her plate.

Everyone (but Chef):EEEEEWWWW!Yuck!Disgusting!

Neveah:What is _that_? No, no, no, no! I am _not_ eating THAT! Eeeeewwwwww!

Chris walks up.

Chris:Yeah, you _are_. Unless of course you want to starve to death. Hehe.

Everyone except Chris and Chef groan.

She walks off with a disgusted look on her face.

(when everyone has their food)

You see all of the contestants at tables.

Chris walks in.

Chris:Enjoying your meal? Hehe. For todays challenge we will be having a TROLLEY RACE!

No one reacts.

Chris:Doesn't seem too bad? Well, how about this. Your partner will be picked out of a hat.

No one reacts again.

Chris (in an angrier tone):_AND!_ You have the pusher of the trolley will have to go _blindfolded_ while the other gives directions! THERE! You asked for it!

There were a bunch of 'what!'s and 'you have to be kidding me!'s.

* * *

Leopold:This is worse than having no ispiration  
(different person)  
Kaila:Seriously?

* * *

(fast forward)

All the contestants are in a parking lot standing across from Chris, and Chris is standing next to a table that has a hat and cut up pieces of paper.

Chris:OK all the boys have to grab a piece of paper, write their name on it and then put it in the hat.

The boys do exactly that.

Chris:OK now, girls line up and pick out your partner.

Reyann picks out a paper.

Reyann:Eric.

Eric walks up to Rey and links their arms. Rey blushes.

Eric:What a great honour, I will do everything you say.

Rey blushes even more, then giggles.

Tamera then walks up and picks out a piece of paper.

Tamera:Eddy Enzio. Why did you put your last name?

Eddy walks up to her.

Eddy:Sorry Tamera, it's a habbit!

Tamera looks at him at smiles.

Tamera:That's OK. Oh yeah, you can call me Tara.

Eddy smiles back.

Eddy:Will do Tara!

Paris then pushes her way through.

Paris:OUTTA MY WAY! OMG CHRISSSSSS! You are so AWESOME!

Chris:I know. Hehe. Please pick.

Paris (while staring at Chris) picks out a name.

Paris:Leo. YOU MEAN THE STUPID ARTIST!

Leo walks up surprised.

Leo:What? Art is a passion!

Paris:Whatever! Just do what I say!

She walks off grumpily with Leo behind her.

Thunder picks.

Thunder:Kelvin. _Great_! What fun, NOT!

Eld:Whatever, just tell me the right directions.

Thunder:Don't 'whatever' me!

Eld opens his mouth to respond but Chris cuts in.

Chris:HEY! Moving along, _please_.

He glares at them. They walk off still arguing quietly.

Jayli picks.

Jayli:Hmmm.

She opens it dramatically.

Jayli:Hehehe. Wes.

He walks up and smiles.

Jayli (making a joke):Do what I say or I'll KEEEEEELLLLLL YOU! HEHEHEHEHE

He smiles and they walk away.

Jessica puts her hand in the hat and takes out a paper.

Jess:Zakk.

She looks around nervously and then smiles when she finds him. They walk off.

Then Kaila, Maylene, Neveah and Breeze pick Marvin, Hex,Morhin and Jasper in that order.

Chris:OK, Klaira looks like you get Ace. Klaira? Hello?

Chris looks around but can't find her.

Chris:Oh well. She'll turn up.

* * *

OK first bit only and sorry again


	3. Ep 2 P2:Blinded Directions

second part to second chapter  
btw:the confessional is in the toilets.  
and from now on im going to update once every week for this story

* * *

You see the mall, then the camera zooms out far away and now you see the competitors standing in front of a line.

The male contestants are standing in a line in front of trolleys with blindfolds on and the girls are in the trolleys with maps. Ace is standing in front of a trolley with a map in it and no girl.

Chris:First couple to make it back to the mall wins the reward.

Ace:Are we going to start the race when Klaira gets here or-

Chris:No, _now_! Go. (he sounds a horn)

Everyone but Ace runs off.

Ace:But I really think-

Chris:_GO_! (Chris sounds the horn in Ace's ear)

Ace runs off.

* * *

Kaila and Marv are seen in the parking lot.

Kaila (looking at the map):OK go left.

Marv keeps running forward.

Kaila:LEFT! I said left.

Marv stops abruptly and sprints left.

Kaila looks up from the map and sees that they are going to run into a pole.

Kaila:!

Marv runs the trolley straight into the pole.

Kaila:Nevermind.

* * *

(ic)

Marv:Oh, was she talking to me?

(dp)

Kaila:He's crazy! And he won't listen!  
(static)

* * *

Ace is shown walking slowly near the start line so he won't run into anything.

Ace:Klaira! Klaira!

Suddenly Klaira jumps out from nowhere and lands on the side of the trolley.

Klaira:Woah! Hey, I can see my reflection. But it's so smalllllllllll!

She notices Ace.

Klaira:Oh, hey buddy! Why do you have a blindfold on? Seems kinda funny!

Ace:Want to play a game?

Klaira:Ooh games! I _love_ games!

Ace:OK, then get into the trolley and tell me how to get back to the mall using the map.

Klaira:Yay! A treasure hunt! There is treasure right?

Ace:Yes! If we get there first then we get the treasure!

Klaira:YAY!

* * *

(ic)

Klaira:Wooooo! A TREASURE HUNT!

(dp)

Ace:Finally!

(static)

* * *

Eric and Rey are running then Paris and Leo overtake them.

Paris:See ya suckers!

Leo:What? Who are you talking to?

Paris:Just shut up and go left.

* * *

(ic)

Leo:Why couldn't I have gotten a different partner?

(static)

* * *

Tara and Eddy are running and talking.

Eddy:So did were you really going to juvie if you didn't get into the show?

Tara:Yep, go east. Are you really in the Mafia? OK now west.

Eddy:Uh-huh.

Tara:Cool. You reckon you can teach me to gamble?

Eddy:We'll see.

* * *

Thunder and Kevin are shown screaming at eachother.

Thunder:I told you to go LEFT.

Kevin:No you said RIGHT.

Thunder:I'm pretty sure I said LEFT! L-E-F-T! I know what I said!

Kevin:I know what I heard. And you said RIGHT!

While they are screaming at eachother Zakk walks quietly behind them while Jessica whispers directions.

Once they passed them Zakk started running again.

Zakk:Why don't they just get over it and start moving again? They're losing valuable time!

Jess:I don't know. They're just weird.

* * *

Neveah and Morhin are seen running just behind Rey and Eric.

Neveah:Run faster. We're about to overtake someone, can't you see?

Morhin:No.

Neveah Oh yeah, the blindfold, I forgot about that sorry.

Rey sees Neveah and Morhin behind them.

Rey: Quick, Angel and Morhin are right behind us. We don't want _another_ couple to take over us.

Eric:I'm trying you little- Oh I mean,(his voice changes to a really sweet tone) of course. Whatever you say.

* * *

(ic)

Rey: What was that all about? I think he was about to call me a little-

(dp)

Eric:That was close!

(static)

* * *

Romeo and Breeze are running in silence.

Romeo:Soooooo. Aqua, do you have any pets?

Silence.

Breeze: Go right.

Romeo:Nice talking to you.

* * *

Jayli and Wes are shown nearing the finish line but with Paris, Leo, Ace and Klaira close behind.

Jayli:Faster Wes. We're winning but with people so close I could reach out and poke them.

Paris:Faster you idiot! FASTER!

Klaira:TREA-SURE, TREA-SURE, TREA-SURE!

Chris and Chef are standing at the finish.

Chris:Looks like it's gonna be close.

Chef pulls out a camera.

The three couples are neck and neck. Constantly overtaking and being overtaken.

They all cross the finish line at what seems like the same time. and Chef takes a photo since it looks so close.

All the other contestants cross the finish line one by one while the first three couples. Chef and Chris examine the photo finish.

Chris:And it looks like... Klaira and Ace are the winners!

Paris:NO! Chris, please. (looks at Chris with puppy dog eyes)

Chris:Sorry, rules are rules. (walks over to Klaira and Ace)

Klaira:Ooooooh! Do I get the treasure now?

Chris:Uh yeah, here. (he hands them a plate full of chocolates)

Klaira:Yum!

Chris:Better savour it because that's probably the berst thing you'll have on this show.

He turns to the camera.

Chris:That concludes our first challenge of the season. What a challenge! Join us next week for more action right here on , Total, DRAMA, _**MALL**_!

Klaira pops up.

Klaira:CHOCOLATE!

(end titles)

* * *

OK! so next week im going to update.

cyaz


	4. Ep 3 P1:Main Course Mayhem

idk what day it is wherever you are, but where i am its saturday so to me, im still in te week limit thingy.

and im going to divide each episode into two chapters (its and epiisode haha get it, epIIsode. I kno im funny (not))

* * *

Chris is standing in front of the mall.

Chris:Hello everyone, welcome back to TDM. Last week the contestants raced away in their first challenge. (silent videos of the challenge show)

Chris (voice over while videos show):It was hard but eventually, after searching for Klaira of course, her and Ace won the challenge.

It switches back to Chris standing in front of the mall.

Chris:Today, they have another challenge, only this time, it's an elimination! We'll be right back with Total DRAMA **MALL!**

Klaira walks in front of Chris and screams, the walks off again. Chris looks at her, bewildered.**  
**

**(intro)

* * *

**The contestants are eating then Chris walks up to them.

Chris:Good morning everyone. I take it everyone slept well.

Chris:For today's challenge we will be making a plate of food!

Rey:What is this? MasterChef?

Chris glares at her.

Chris:No, but I can't be bothered making a suitable challenge. Anyway, this will be a group effort so, today we are also picking the teams!

Everyone cheered.

Leo:How many teams are they're going to be?

Chris:Only two this time but... it's girls versus boys! For the _whole_ , and by the way, today's an elimination challenge.

Everyone groans at the thought of eliminating someone.

Chris:Shhh. Now, about the challenge. You have to find a recipe for a 'main course' dish, make it and serve it to Chef and I. Whosoever teams meal tastes the best, will win. Oh yeah, and you have 3 hours total to do that. GO!

* * *

OK this one was WAY too short but the next part of this episode will probably make up for that.


	5. Ep 3 P2:Main Course Mayhem

Holy crap! I am a **horrible horrible **person. I just couldn't think of _anything_! I am super sorry and I am going to hell now!

Paramore Rocks! (a present for someone because I forgot to put it somewhere else)

and I'm sorry I called Kelvin Kevin!

* * *

Everyone is running around the kitchen store looking for food except Paris who is sitting at a table doing her nails.

Paris:Who cares? It's obvious the girls a gonna win, it's a well known fact that girls are better cookers.

Jessica stops in front of Paris with a handful of ingredients.

Jessica:HEY! Paris. Number One: That is so sexist, and Number Two: I don't care, so HELP!

Jessica dumps the food in Paris's arms and she falls down under the weight.

Paris (in between pants):UGH! You, can't,_ this is so heavy_, DO THIS TO ME!

Jessica:I can and I did.

* * *

(ic)

Jessica:That blonde barbie doll get on my nerves

(static)

* * *

Chris walks up to Paris.

Paris:Omigod, omigod. Chris can you help me _pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase_?

Chris:Uh, let me me think abou-_NO_! Hehe.

He walks past her.

* * *

(ic)

Paris:Well I'm sure he wanted to say yes!

(static)

* * *

The girls are huddled together with their food next to them on the table.

Neveah:OK, I have an idea. I looked at the things we gathered and I reckon we can make an apple pie and cream.

Klaira:Mmmmmm. YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY, COME ON PEOPLE, C'MON!

Everyone looks at her weirdly and she goes off cartwheeling.

Neveah:OK, that was weird, whatever, who wants to make the cream?

* * *

The boys are standing with their ingredients in their hands.

Ace walks around and takes some things out of other guys hands.

Ace:We're cooking a desert. It's quickest. So any ideas?

Kelvin:How come you're the boss?

Ace:Because I'm probably the only one here that has even cooked something. Now any ideas?

Marv:Oh my god! ICE CREAM! YUM!

Ace:Any better ideas?

The boys look at eachother and shrug.

Ace:Fine. OK now Eddy you can-

He started to give out jobs before Eric cut him off.

Eric:Wait. We need to know what the girls are making.

Zakk:Why?

Eric:Because, if they have something better, we lose.

Eddy:Good idea, who wants to go?

Ace:Wait-

Morhin:Look there's Klaira now, let's ask her.

Ace starts to stop them but they all leave before he can say anything.

* * *

The girls are seen kneading dough, rushing around, making the cream and other things.

Tara:Hey Neveah, do I put the sugar in now?

Tara is seen with a bowl of white stuff in her hands.

Neveah:Yeah, OK.

Tara has trouble picking which one is salt or sugar because they are not labelled.

Tara:Eeny meeny miney mo. That one.

She picks one up and puts some in the cream.

* * *

(ic)

Tara:I'm sure it was sugar.

(static)

* * *

May:Uh Angel, I need some help.

May is cutting the apples but is not going very fast.

Neveah:Oh no. Uhhhh go find Klaira.

May runs off.

* * *

The scene cuts to the boys talking to Klaira.

Eric:Klaira, will you please tell us what your making.

Klaira goes off cartwheeling again singing about apple pie.

Morhin:Well that was a lot of help.

Eric: No, she was singing about apple pie that's our best guess.

May then comes running through but briefly stops to ask them which way Klaira went.

Wes:That way and she's pretty hypo.

May:Must've been the chocolate. Thanks guys.

May runs off.

The boys go back to Ace and tell him what they're making.

Ace:Hmmmmm. We'll have to do something else with the ice-cream. How about chocolate mud cake?

All the guys cheer.

Ace:OK let's get to work.

* * *

(fast forward and the time's up)

Chris and Chef are sitting at a table and Neveah and Ace are standing in front of them with their dishes covered up.

Chris:So, which one of you are going first?

Neveah and Ace look at each other.

Ace:Ladies first.

Neveah places her dish on the table and uncovers it.

Chef licks his licks and Chris closes his eyes as the delicious scent wafts to his nose.

Neveah:Apple pie with cream, courtesy of the girls.

She walks back to her team.

Chef and Chris each take a piece and cream. Chris taste it first.

Chris:Mmmm yummy, UGH! -shudder-

He spits it out and grimaces.

Chris:Eew. What was in that whipped cream! Yuck!

The girls look confused and Chef laughs at Chris.

Chef:You big baby it can't be that bad.

Chef pops some into his mouth.

Chef:The apple pie is deli-Ugh! Gross!

He also spits it out.

Chris: See. Now the apple pie was good but that whipped cream-

Chef cuts im off.

Chef:Was disgusting!

Tara realizes she made the whipped cream.

Tara:Oops! I must've put salt in instead of sugar! I am SO sorry girls!

The rest of the team forgive her, except Paris.

Paris:WHAT! YOU PROBABLY JUST COST US A WIN! YOU STUPID LITTLE-

Tara:Hey! I said I was sorry but if you wanna fight-

They start kicking and punching each other until Kaila pulls them apart.

Kaila:Come on. We're a team!

The two girls get up and face away from each other.

Paris and Tara:Fine!

* * *

Ace places his dish on the table and takes the cloth off.

Ace:Ice cream with chocolate cake. Enjoy!

Chef and Chris each have a bit.

Chf and Chris:This is delicious!

They eat their whole plate and turn to both teams.

Chris:Boys win. Girls, get ready to eliminate someone!

The boys cheer and the girls groan.

Then, the guys head off to bed while the girls talk in little groups.

* * *

Tara, Rey, May and Neveah talked to each other.

Tara:Guys, I am so sorry and I understand if you want to eliminate me.

Rey:No, it's fine. And anyway at least you helped.

She glances over at Paris who is talking to Jayli and Kaila.

Neveah:Yeah.

May:I think we should all vote for for Paris.

The other three girls nod in agreement.

* * *

Paris:You have to vote for Tara! She purposefully put salt in!

Jayli:But I don't think she knew wh-

Paris:Of course she knew! Now are you going to vote for her or not?

Jayli looks unsure but after a glare from Paris she agrees.

Paris:Good, and you Kaila?

Kaila sighs and nods.

* * *

Klaira and Jessica are talking to each other.

Klaira:But do we have to vote someone off?

Jessica:(sigh) Yes. Now...

She whispers in Klaira's ear and Klaira nods.

* * *

Breeze and Thunder are passing notes before they both nod and walk away.

* * *

-AT THE CEREMONY-

Chris:Welcome to our first elimination. Today, we had a cooking challenge. You girls did great until the whipped cream.

Tara blushes. He pulls out mini shopping baskets.

Chris:Whoever doesn't get one will be eliminated. OK, here you go Neveah, Kaila, Jessica, Breeze.

He pauses before continuing.

Chris:Klaira, May, Rey, Thunder, Jayli.

He stops.

Chris:Now why would they eliminate you Tara. Let's see, you lost the challenge. But Paris here didn't even help.

The two girls glare at each other.

Chris:The last basket goes to... Tara. Sorry Paris, but hey, you'll be an Aftermath host! On to the elevator of shame.

Paris screams and starts crying.

Paris:NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T! PLEASE CHRIS, NOOOOOO!

Chef drags her out kicking and screaming.

Chris:Alright then. That's one out, girls you can return to your beds.

He faces the camera.

Chris:That's it for today folks. Tune in next time for, Total, DRAMA, _MALL!

* * *

sorry again guys!_


	6. Ep 4 P1:Something that

and im sorry for the turtle slowness updates but my mum just had another baby :)

it's a girl!

(ive forgotten to disclaim ownership-i dont own total drama)

and i (again!) have writersblock and its so hard to come up with ideas! :(

but the camp that i went on was fun!

this is going to be super short

* * *

Chris is standing in front of the campers bedrooms.

Chris (whispering):Hey everybody, last time we had an elimination challenge. The teams had to make me and Chef some food. Both teams had great ideas but in the end, the boys came out victorious and Paris was voted off. Now join us this week for Total Drama Mall.

He pulls out a megaphone.

Chris:**WAAAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUP!**

The contestants fall out of their beds.

(intro)

* * *

The teams and Chris are standing at the mall entrance.

Chris:Today, I want you to choose your team names.

The teams murmur amongst themselves.

Boys:Mallrats!

Girls:Shopaholics!

Chris:OK good. Today's challenge will be a game of Bring Me. Find as many items as you can on this list (he pulls out a list) and after 1 hour return here with your and by the way, none of your items can be humans or traits of a person.

He throws a list each to the teams. They read over it and groan.

Tara:How are we supposed to find 'something that will keep it's cool'? It doesn't make any sense!

The rest of the competitors nod in agreement.

Chris:They're not supposed to make sense! It's should be hard, I'm not the merciful type! Ready, set, GO!

They all run off.

* * *

Breeze, Neveah and Tara are searching nearby the woods for something.

Neveah:Oh I give up! how are we ever going to find 'something that makes a jump' near the woods. It doesn't even make sense!

Tara:Well, grasshoppers jump and if it's not good enough then stuff it.

Neveah sighs then nods and keeps looking.

* * *

**(ic)**

**Neveah:Far out! I hate this stupid show and their challenges!**

**(dp)**

**Tara:Angel's right though, it really doesn't make sense!**

**(static)**

* * *

The camera is zoomed in on Hex's face.

Hex:This is _not_ good!

It zooms out and he is surrounded by snakes.

Hex: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

He runs off screaming and some snakes follow him.

* * *

**(ic)**

**Hex: Freaky!**

**(static)**

* * *

Wes is walking holding something in his hand when Hex runs past him screaming.

Wes:What the-

The snakes come past.

He raises an eyebrow.

* * *

**(ic)**

**Wes:Why were there snakes? Seriously! And I think that's the fastest I've ever seen Hex run.  
**

**(static)**

* * *

ok guys, thats my limit for now...

oh god im horrible to yous :(

my mind is going blank

i cant believe you guys are still here, reading this, after i disappointed you

im gonna go chase the writersblock away (HOPEFULLY!)


	7. Ep 4 P2:Something That an update!

hehe sup?

yeah i know im probably THE worst updater in the universe!

so... finally chased the WB away (for good, i hope) and i will TRY to update more frequently...

my friends gave me ideas :) love those guys! :D

oh and i shouldve asked this ages ago but...

who do you think your characters friends and enemies are?

**ONWARDS TO** the story (i just quoted my all time fave show, yeah, i know im kool... anyone?)

* * *

The dry ground was cracked and the sun beat down on the land. A ball of tumbleweed floated past an- out of nowhere a male teen with chocolate brown unkempt hair peaked out the top corner of the image snatched up the tumbleweed.

'Haha! Tangled thing, check!' and then he disappeared bac the way he came.

* * *

Kaila groaned. She was walking near the walls of the mall, but by the look on her face and the fact that her hands were empty, it was obvious she hadn't found what she was looking for. She sat down for a second. Her eyes suddenly lit up and quickly crawled over the her left. She picked something up and smiled. She got up and walked away.

* * *

**Kaila: I found what I was looking for!**

* * *

Eric and Kelvin were near the lake, both searching for something on the ground. Eric accidentally flicked some dirt and it landed in Kelvin's eye.

'WHAT THE HELL!' he screamed as he blinked his eye in an attempt to get it out.

'I'm sorry, my friend. I suggest you wash it out with water.' the blonde replied carelessly.

'Well, obviously I'll wash it out with water, but you meant to do that!' Kelvin exclaimed angrily.

'I didn't.' Eric stated calmly while the other male splashed water into his eye.

'ARGH! You're such a liar!' he yelled.

Thunder walked over.

'SHUT UP! You sound like a child!' she shouted at the blood red headed 17 year old. They glared at each other. Thunder turned away carelessly and crossed her arms. 'You are so annoying Eld!' she told him before strutting away triumphantly.

'Whatever!' he called after her.

By now Eric had found what he wanted and left Thunder and Kelvin behind.

* * *

**Thunder: UGH! He is probably the most annoying person I have _ever_ met!**

**Kelvin: She acts so quiet around everyone else, but only shouts and screams at me!**

**Eric: I'm glad I didn't have to watch or hear those two arguing for very long. I have _much_ better things to be doing.**

* * *

Zakk's eyes were on Jessica as she walked around the campus. Ace was walking past and noticed Zakk staring at the talented Asian.

'Hey Zakk, watcha looking at?' he asked in a sly voice. Zakk quickly straightened up and spoke quickly.

'Nothing... I was just, um...' he trailed off.

Ace grinned widely. 'Right, well maybe stop 'umming' and get searching, you wanna win, right?' and he walked off still smirking at how smitten Zakk was with Jessica.

* * *

**Zakk: I WASN'T staring I was just... um... **(Zakk, again with the 'umming' :P )

**Ace: He is a bad liar.**

* * *

Rey and May were walking with various objects in their hands. Rey had a bucket and a bottle and May had a ball of string.

'Gee, I can't believe we actually found these things on camp.' Rey stated.

'Yeah, I wonder what else Chris has lying around this place, probably a suite or something where he stays while we have to use those crappy cabins.' May replied. Eric appears out of nowhere and ends up in the middle of the two girls, their arms linked with his.

'Hello ladies, may I be of assistance?' he says in a smooth voice. Rey looks a little uncomfortable seeing as how he nearly insulted her during the trolley challenge while May raises an eyebrow at him, noticing Rey's discomfort around him.

'Uh...' Rey starts.

'We're on different teams, I think we'd better go, hey Reyann?' May says, saving them.

'Yeah! Let's go!' they walk faster, leaving him behind.

'Hmmm, I must work on those two girls!'

* * *

**Maylene: I wonder why Rey didn't like being around him?**

**Eric: Those girls may form a problem.**

**Reyann: It was a good thing May saved me!**

* * *

(fast forward)

All of the contestants are standing in a line with their objects in their hands, but most of them didn't even have items at all. The line led to a long table, sitting at that table, was Chris, with paper in hand. Hex looked like he was still afraid the snakes were behind him.

'OK campers, your hour is up, let's see how you went. As I say the 'something that', I want whoever collected that object for their team to show me what they have. As it stated on the top of the list, it cannot be anything on/in you, i.e. skin, blood, jewellery, hair, accessories, clothing etc., and it cannot be anything that you own.' Chris announced.

'Let's just get started!' Neveah demanded.

'Fine!' Chris mumbled something else then continued. 'Item #1, 'Something That is naturally sharp. Objects please.'

Eric walked up with a rock in his hand while Breeze walked up with a thorn.

'Okay, explain why.' Chris told them.

'Because this rock can probably cut your foot open.' Eric said. Chris looked at Breeze, who raised an eyebrow.

'Alright, thorn's kinda obvious... A point for the girls since not all rocks are sharp.'

The girls cheered and the boys groaned.

'Item #2, Something That lights it up.' No one came forward. 'No one, really? Okey dokey. Item #3 Something that will tangle.'

May walked up with the ball of string and Marvin walked up with a ball of tumbleweed.

'Where did you get THAT from?' May asked the 16 year old.

'I dunno, just found it somewhere.' he replied. Chris thought for a few seconds about which team should get the point.

'Hmmmmm, I guess I'll give a pont to the guys since I don't know where Marvin could've possibly found that, so it's unique.'

It was the girls turn to groan now.

Chris continued, 'Item #4 Something that makes a jump.'

'Doesn't make sense,' someone mumbled, most probably Neveah. Eddy presented a grasshopper in front of Chris.

'How did you find, and catch that? We couldn't!' Tara asked incredulously.

'Easy.' he responded. Chris shuddered a bit at the sight of the green insect.

'Point for the boys, and take the grasshopper please.' he announced. 'Next one, Something that can change.'

For the second time that day, no one stepped forward. 'Again? Wow, you guys really suck at this.' this statement made the campers clench their fists and glare at Chris. 'Let's try this one, some thing that wipes out.'

This time two contestants did walk up. Zakk and Jessica. As the put down their items, they accidentally brushed hands, making them both blush. Eric noticed this and smirked evilly. When Chris saw what Jessica put down, he was NOT pleased. There, on the table was a picture of none other than Chris McLean. Everyone else saw this and put down an eraser.

'Not. Funny!' he yelled.

'Really, is that why everyone is laughing?' Jessica said between giggles, her laughing was also seen by Zakk, who thought she was gorgeous when she laughed.

* * *

**Zakk: Yeah, the joke Jessica played on Chris was hilarious! And Jessica's laugh was... *sighs dreamily***

* * *

'Definite point for the boys.' Chris said, then clenched his jaw. The laughing died down and Chris went on.'Something that holds water.'

Kaila presented an empty water bottle with no lid. 'I found it outside the mall.' she smiled. Chris looked at the boys, who shrugged.

'I guess that's a point for the girls then.' The girls grinned. 'Ok, something that covers the previous item.' the boys shrugged again and Kaila then showed Chris the lid for the bottle, which she had taken off.'Another point to the girls, so that means the teams are tied!' the cruel host exclaimed. 'Time for a tie breaker.'

* * *

**Leo: I can't believe we tied!  
**

**Jayli: This is nerve racking! Props to Kaila though, you go girl!**

**Wes: I lost what I had!**

**Morhin: We better win this tie breaker.**

**Hex: All the running from the snakes made me tired... *falls asleep***

* * *

The table and objects were now gone and Chris was standing in front of the campers.

'In this tie breaker, you have to choose one person from your team to compete.' the teams whispered to each other. They then pushed one of their teammates out in front, those two were Maylene and Zakk. 'Ok, I will ask you 3 riddles and you must answer without any help from your team.'

A series of 'what!'s' and 'c'mon's' were groaned by the campers. 'Unfair much.' May stated under her breath.

'Ok, the way it will work is that when I ask the riddle, you will either shout "S" for Shopaholics or "M" for Mallrats. Got it?' the two teens nodded. 'Okay then, on your marks, get set, GO!'

'What thing goes on and annoys the heck out of people?'

'S!' May yelled just as Zakk opened his mouth. 'An alarm clock.'

'Correct! Next, what do you NOT run with that could litterally cut your head off?'

'M!' 'S!' they seemed to call it at the same thought for a second.

'I'll give this one to Zakk,' he told them. The Shopaholics groaned.

'Easy, scissors.' he answered.

'Yep. And the last one, what can you catch, but not throw?' the two campers had to think for a minute.

'S...' Maylene said uncertainly. The girls crossed their fingers. 'Glue?' she tried. After a long silence Chris spoke.

'No, sorry. It's all up to you now Zakk.' the skaters team was saddened but still comforted Maylene for trying.

All eyes were on Zakk. Chris especially bore holes in Zakk's head just to add to the pressure. Suddenly, the boy's face lightened up.

'A cold!' he grinned.

'Yes! And that means today's winners are none other than the Mallrats! Congratulations on second time in a row.' Chris smiled.

The winning team cheered while the girls just frowned. 'So is anyone getting eliminated? Or worse, are the blorgos going to get us?' Klaira asked worriedly, but the second part of the question made the rest of her team smile.

'No need to worry, there's no elimination tonight, the boys just get a prize. And secondly, uh, definitely not because, frankly, your crazy and there are no such thing as blorgeese.' Chris told them and walked away. The Shopaholics let out a sigh of relief.

'BlorgOs!' Klaira called after him.

* * *

**Jasper: We won! Yes!**

**Thunder: We'd better win next week, or I think we'll have to vote someone else.**

* * *

After dinner, the girls went to their cabin while the boys stayed behind to collect their prize. Chef burst back into the mess hall with a shiny bike. The Mallrats looked confused.

'Don't worry, it'll come in handy some time, I'm sure.' the host smirked. Eddy raised his eye as if to say "I doubt it". But they took it anyway and headed to their cabins.

* * *

-In girls cabin-

'We really have to step out game next week.' Neveah stated. the other girls nodded in agreement.

'Yep, sure do, but until then, Truth or Dare!' Klaira squealed.

* * *

-In the boys cabin-

'Second week in a row! We rock!' Zakk smirked.

'Totally.'

'Aint that true.'

'Next week we need as well.'

'Party!' Hex announced and pulled out a secret stash of party food from his suitcase.

* * *

Chris stood in front of the camera to end the show.

'Today was full of surprises, but in the end, the Mall rats won. Can the girls make a comeback or will the boys make third time lucky? Tune in next week to find out right here on Total,' the camera zooms so it shows more of his surroundings. 'DRAMA,' the whole msll is shown. _'ISLAND!'_ a bird flies past and the picture that Jessica found flew into it's face.

* * *

So this update's done. Next time it won't take me almost 3 months! oh and if you havent checked out xXCookieGiverXx (which you better have because she is an AWESOME writer!) i suggest you do, but you probably already have.

sorry for the LONG wait and i'll update soon i promise! see ya!


	8. Nearly there Not quite an update

I'm nearly done, just giving you a heads up!

And, for awesome understanding nature, an extra long chappy!

oh... and in the next chapter... there will be some... _changes_. :D

so, the next chapter should be out near the end of december (maybe even on christmas :) (australian time))

but until then, bye bye!


	9. Ep 5:Changes, green hair and twins!

**Hey guys! It's me again! I'm finally back! After months and months and months of waiting. :D  
**

**thanks for being SO understanding about all of this :) i love you guys!**

**I'm sorry i took so long AGAIN... but my dog died... and he was family! think of it as me losing a best friend or a little brother... :'(**

**But, yes, onwards to the story.  
**

* * *

The campers slept soundfully in their beds, engulfed in the land of dreams, not a care in the world.

_**HONK HONK**_

Everyone jumped and awoke immediately.

'What the f-'

'AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!' The screams of some of the other competitors muted Zakk. And for a very good reason as well, they were about to be squashed by a truck. Turns out their beds had somehow been moved to the middle of a road. In the country. With no reason why.

The contestants scampered quickly to the side of the road, but their beds were trampled. Somehow, the truck kept driving without any damage **(don't ****ask**** how)**.

'OK, where the hell are we?' Jessica asked, confused and irritated.

'Looks like we're stuck in the country.' Tara stated.

Another voice piped up. 'Well duh, _that's_ obvious enough.' everyone turned to see someone they _really_ didn't want to, _Paris_.

'What the firetruck is she doing here?'

Paris glared at Tara. 'How the hell am I supposed to know?'

Tara returned the fierce glare with one of her own.

'Okay girls, calm down.' Kaila stood between them.

'Yeah, we _really _need to figure out how to get back to camp.' Wes said.

The two mumbled their 'okay''s and started to walk away before they heard a sudden shout.

'YES! I KNEW IT WOULD BE HERE!' Ace exclaimed happily as to the other side of the road, grinning. Unfortunately (for the girls) he found a bike, the same one they got as a reward. And it had somehow multiplied and there were now _11_ new shiny bikes.

'Sweet!' Hex yelled. Then all of the boys ran over and each grabbed a bike.

'You mean you lost _TWO_ challenges in a row!' Paris asked angrily. 'Well you're all freaking useless, aren't you?'

'Stop complaining, princess.' Jessica snapped, getting annoyed.

Breeze walked up to them. 'I found this map.'

They all looked at her hands, she was holding a folded piece of paper. Paris snatched it, gaining annoyed looks rom her teamates. She smiled evilly.

'This map was supposed to be given to the boys.'

The Shopaholics looked over across the road, where each of the Mallrats were just about to ride off. Then they looked at each other and smirked.

* * *

_Mallrats_

'Sucks to be the girls right now, doesn't it?' Kelvin smiled as they started riding, leaving the girls behind.

They stayed in a compact group, never going to fast. After a while, Leo noticed something.

'Um, guys? Where are we going?' he asked, slowing. Everyone stopped abruptly.

'Why did we not think that...' Wes mumbled. Kelvin groaned.

'Great! Now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere!' he got off his bike and kicked it. 'This is f**king perfect now, isn't it?' he remarked sarcastically. 'The girls are probably having more luck than us!'

'Agreed.' Zakk said angrily.

'Ok guys, let's just calm down and think. How can we work through this situation?' Eric said, also getting off his bike. 'Now, what direction are we in.' he looked to the sky, the sun was still very low, it had only risen about two hours ago. 'That way's east.' he stated, pointed towards the sun.

'But how are we supposed to know which way the mall is in, Mr. I'm So Smart?' Kelvin asked, annoyed with him. Then, they all heard sobbing. They looked at Marv. He was bawling his eyes out. 'Um, dude, what's wrong with you?'

'We're lost!' he wailed. 'We may never be found, and then we'll die here, alone, and it's all my fault!' The mallrats exchanged confused looks.

'Why would it be your fault, Eld?' Ace asked slowly. Marv's expression changed from sad to angry.

'It's not my fault! It's yours!' he yelled.

'But dude, you just said it was your fault...' Hex said. Marv's expression changed yet again. He now wore an apologetic look.

'Oh, I did, yeah sorry... It is my fault. I was awake when they moved the beds... and I didn't try to stop them.' he frowned. Morhin's face lit up.

'So, that means you know which direction the mall is in then?' he asked excitedly. Marv's nodded slowly, then grinned. He got back on his bike. He started heading north.

'This way!' he started riding. Everyone got back on their bikes and followed.

* * *

_Shopaholics_

'Ok, I need to rest. My legs are _killing_ me!' Rey exclaimed as she sat down on the dirt. May nodded and sat next to her.

'No resting!' Paris yelled. 'We have to beat the boys!'

'Oh shut it Barbie! We've been walking non-stop for _three_ hours now! We NEED a rest!' Jessica glared at her. Klaira was still bouncing with energy.

'Awwww, rest already? I was having so much fun!' she grinned happily, before plopping herself down next to Neveah.

'You know, I really hate Chris!' Neveah groaned.

'Same. I can't believe he actually left us here!' May exclaimed.

'At least we have the map, look on the bright side! And we have the same amount of team members as the boys again! It's not that bad!' Jayli optimized. Paris rolled her eyes at her.

'We. Are. In. The. Middle. Of. NOWHERE. You idiot!' she screamed at her, then walked away to sit by herself. Jayli frowned.

Tara comforted her. 'Hey, don't let that b-i-t-c'

'Don't say it!' Paris yelled.

'Whatever.' Tara continued. 'Just don't let her bring you down, we need to hear some positive things right now, thanks.' she smiled and the others nodded in agreement.

'Okay!' Jayli smiled again and stood. 'But I think we should start going again, we don't have much time.' The others groaned and got up, then they all started walking again.

* * *

_Mallrats_

'Please tell me we're nearly there.' Morhin panted. The others looked to Marv. They were all sweating heavily.

'Nearly.' Marv said. Finally, a tall building came into view. 'We're here!' he exclaimed. The others cheered happily.

'I wonder if we beat the girls?'

'I hope so.'

* * *

_Shopaholics_

'There's the mall!' Neveah cried happily. Everyone else saw it too, and they started running.

'Finally!'

'Woohoo, we're here!'

'I knew I could get you slackers here.'

Everyone stopped and looked at Paris. 'What? It's the truth.' they just rolled their eyes and kept running.

* * *

Chris and Chef stood waiting at the finish line.

'Why are they taking sooooo long!' Chris moaned. 'I only sent them a couple hundred miles away, why aren't they here yet?'

Chef shook his head.

'Finally! I see one of the teams, wait no, I see both teams! They're racing to the finish line, Shopaholics are in the lead but the Mallrats are close behind on their bikes!' Chris commented. 'Who will win?'

* * *

_The Teams_

'Hurry! The boys are catching up to us!' Rey called to her team. The girls sped up considerably.

'The Shopaholics are getting faster, we _have _to beat them!' Morhin said, pedalling faster.

'I don't hink we can catch them, they're just to far ahead!' Eddy exclaimed.

Wes frowned. 'Don't give up!' They all started speeding up as well.

* * *

'And both teams have started to get faster and faster, but even with the bikes, the boys just can't seem to catch the girls.' Chris grinned. 'Butt, there's still a few hundred yards to go, this will be a close race!'

The teams raced with all they had, pushing themselves to the limit of all their physical abilities. As they got closer, so did the Mallrats to the Shopaholics.

'We have to win!' Maylene yelled as they got closer.

'C'mon girls! Just a tad faster...' Jayli grimaced as she forced her feet to move faster, as did the others.

'The girls are going to beat us, we must pedal quicker!' Eric said, forcing his feet to speed up.

Everyone was in major pain, and Chris wasn't helping. 'The suspense is _killing_ me! They are neck and neck, and still the girls lead by a bit! They're nearly there and-'

The winning team crossed the line, their last player inches before the other teams last player.

'Wow! That was too close!' Chris grinned as he looked down at the competitors, who had all collapsed in exhaustion and were lying on the ground. 'Chef! Photo finish please?' Chef walked up and handed Chris the camera. He studied it closely, before raising his arms to reveal the winners. 'Congratulations to the fastest team, it is- wait,' he paused, studying the contestants closely. 'Why is Paris here?' he asked. The campers raised their heads to look at one another, confused.

'You mean you didn't know she was here?' Kaila asked, puzzled.

Chris shook his head. 'Nope, I have no idea why she is here!' he replied, bewildered.

'She's here because you're fired.' a hard female voice came from off-screen. The camera (and everyone else) turned and saw a young woman (maybe even teenager) stepping out of a limo. She had long and thin dyed mint green hair with sweeping bangs which was decorated with a light blue and purple flower. She was wearing a black singlet and a black three quarter leather jacket, she also had blue skinny jeans on and whit pumps. She had really pretty pale skin and no acne, and her eyes were a rare violet surrounded by black eyeliner and a little black eyeshadow as well. Chris gasped.

'Karaya?' he exclaimed, surprised.

'Yes, it's pronounced Kuh-ray-ah though, and you know that. And like I said, Chris, you're fired. So, skidoosh!' she made a "shoo" gesture. He frowned.

'What?'

'Ohhhh my goddess. Do you not listen? I said, YOU'RE FIRED! Sacked, axed, layed off! OUT OF THE JOB!' she bellowed. The competitors (who were now sitting) looked surprised, confused and a bit glad. They looked from Karaya to Chris.

'Who are you?' Thunder asked. Karaya sighed.

'My name is Karaya, I'm here to rid you of Chris forever!' everyone gasped.

'Wait! What gives you the right to sack me?' Chris said, exasperated. Everyone looked at her expectantly.

Karaya smirked. 'The right that is lawfully mine, as **I **own the show!' Their eyes widened and Chris' lower lip started trembling.

'What! You- I- When did this happen?' Chris obviously didn't know who owned the show, until now.

'But Chris, if you didn't know her as the owner, how do you know her then?' Paris asked slowly (maybe even getting jealous).

Karaya smirked. 'Oh, Chris got his ass kicked by me sometime last year.' she glared at him as he looked away nervously. It was quiet for a second, then everyone started laughing (except Paris,who glared at everyone).

'You got beaten up by a girl Chris, wow. _Real tough_.' Tara giggled. Everyone laughed louder, and Paris clenched her jaw, death staring Tara.

'Hey! Watch it!' Chris shout at her. She raised an eyebrow.

'I don't have to, because you're fired!' she grinned. Tara looked at Karaya. 'He is fired right?' she aked, just to make sure. She sighed annoyingly and nodded. Tara smirked.

'You can't do this!' Paris screamed, tackling Karaya. Two bodyguards stepped out of the limo and went to help Karaya, but she gestured for them to stop. The green-haired female quickly gained the upper hand, getting Paris into a headlock.

'Don't touch me!' she yelled at the blonde, tightening her grip. Paris started choking.

'Karaya. Stop.' a deep, smooth voice came from inside the limo. A young man stepped out. He had tanned skin, brown hair, a light stubble and a great body. In fact, he looked a lot like an underwear model/model. He was wearing skinny jeans, a dark blue dress up shirt rolled to his elbows and gray canvas shoes.

Karaya immediately looked up and stopped. 'Sorry... got carried away.' she mumbled.

'That's okay, you're cute when you're fighting.' the underwear model/model looking guy spoke again, this time everyone could hear that it had a slight Scottish accent to it. Karaya smiled and walked over to him, leaving Paris gasping for air.

'And you're always cute.' she replied, making the super hot guy smile back. She turned back to the contestants (and Chris). 'Guys, this is Gordon.'

They all waved.

'But back to the main point. Chris, get packing, I say you're out, so I'm in!' she grinned. The competitors gasped.

'You're our new host?' Neveah asked.

'Yep.' Karaya replied. 'And I plan to start as _soon _as that ugly piece of cruelness gets out.'

Paris and Chris glared at her.

'But- NO! I've been with the show for _four_ years. I have to get _something_ for that!' he wailed. Karaya though for a second.

'Fine. You don't have to go.' Chris and Paris cheered and the others groaned. 'But you're _not _hosting. You can help Chef out.' she said grinning evilly.

Chris' eyes widened. '_Chef's_ assistant! Wh- why- NO!' he exclaimed.

'Ok, back to packing then.'

Chris sighed. 'Fine!' he yelled, before sulking away.

* * *

'Ok! So, isn't this awesome!' Karaya exclaimed, clapping her hands together. 'I had to bring back Paris, her manipulative personality was just too good!' she smiled at the campers. 'But, there are other things that need to be taken care of, so...' the contestants looked at eachother in confusion. 'Meet your first intruder... GREG!'

A brown-eyed 16 year old with silky brown messy hair got out of the limo. He wore a black plaid shirt, blue ripped jeans, black sneakers and black tined shades. He smiled and waved at the others. 'Hi.' he said.

'Hey.' The others said in a unison. He walked over and joined them.

'So, that's Greg! He likes playing music.' Karaya said. Zakk walked over to Greg.

'Hey. I play the guitar.' they fistbumped.

'Cool.' Greg replied.

'Ok people! Get Greg to his new bed, and your new beds, I got new ones for you guys, after Chris demolished your other ones, then get ready for the next challenge!' Karaya said as she walked away with Gordon and her bodyguards. The competitors shrugged and started walking to the cabins.

* * *

**(IC)**

**Greg: Ok, so, I've made one friend.**

**Paris: They brought me back. I knew they couldn't stay away. -smirks, then frowns- But almost firing Chris! And that b**ch Karaya! I hate her!**

**Hex: New dude in the cabin! Wooooo, party!**

**Ace: I wonder who won the challenge.**

**(static)  
**

* * *

_Mallrat's cabin  
_

'So, Greg, seen any cute girls?' Zakk smirked, then he frowned. 'Stay away from Jessica.'

Greg just looks at him, confused, then shakes his head. 'Um, no. I haven't seen anyone... yet.' Zakk glares at him.

'Eh, don't mind him, he's just super paranoid about other guys liking Jessica, even though he doesn't have the nerve to tell her that he's secretly madly in love with her.' Ace said. Zakk now glared at him.

'I don't like Jessica!'

'Um, sure.' Morhin replied.

'What about you guys? I've seen the looks you've been giving some of the girls.'

'I agree with Zakk.' Ace announced. 'Wes, it's obvious you like Jayli,' Wes blushes. 'Eddy, you like Tara.' Eddy blushes. 'And Kelvin, even though you and Thunder fight, pretty much everytime you see each other, you definitely like each other.' Kelvin blushes.

'I- I do not!' They all said togther. The other guys just laughed.

* * *

_Shopaholics's cabin_

'What do you guys think about Karaya?' Neveah asked.

'I HATE HER!' Paris screamed. Everyone else just ignored her.

'She's fine. But her boyfriend! What a yummy man!' Jayli grinned and the others nodded vigorously in agreement.

'She is one lucky girl!' Tara said.

'He has that sexy scottish accent too!' Maylene swooned. They all broke out in laughter.

* * *

The contestants stood in front of Karaya.

'Ok everyone! Today's challenge will be to find two contestants, wherever I've hidden them.' she smirked. Everyone looked around, no one was missing. 'Everyone still here? Not really. You just haven't met the other two intruders.' Their eyes widened. 'That's right, _two_ more competitors, so, chop chop! Each team will be assigned one side of the mall, so you must find which shop I have hidden them in! Could be anywhere! Oh, and don't let me see you until you have the intruder or you lose! Go!' she yelled as they ran to opposite sides of the mall. 'That sure gets rid of them easily...' Karaya mumbled.

* * *

_Shopaholics_

'We need 3 groups of 3 and 1 group of 2!' Jessica told the others. They quickly did this (Thunder, Breeze and Klaira, Neveah, Maylene and Reyann, Jayli, Tara and Kaila), and somehow, she ended up with Paris. 'Great...' she muttered. Paris got ready to reply, but Jessica cut her off. 'Now, Paris and I will take this floor, and each group must take the others.'

'But there are five floors!' Kaila stated.

'Yes, but the top floor is the hosts'! So, no going up there unless we're absolutely certain that the intruder isn't down here! Okay?' they nodded. 'Let's go then!' they all scattered.

* * *

_Mallrats  
_

'4 groups of 3, one on each of the first floors, and if we haven't found the intruder on any of those levels, we all go up to the top floor together.' The guys ran off in their groups.

* * *

_Shopaholics- Angel, May & Rey (Floor 3)_

The three girls were all looking in different shops.

'You found anything?' Neveah called, while looking into a dark room.

'Nope, but I found this killer skateboard!' Maylene walked out holding a black skateboard with purple lightning bollts on it, and it had neon green wheels. 'Isn't it cool?'

The other quickly popped their heads out to look, chuckled then went back into their shops.

'I'm sure you can keep it, but May, get back to looking for the intruder.' Rey laughed. May sighed and walked back into her shop.

* * *

_Shopaholics- Thunder, Breeze & Klaira (F2)  
_

'I'll take the candy shop!' Klaira squealed, running to a dark corner.

'There's a candy shop here?' Breeze looked at Thunder in confusion, who shrugged.

'She must be imagining things.'

They walked over to the other shops.

* * *

_Shopaholics- Jayli, Tara & Kaila (F4)_

'Well, that shop's empty.' Tara walked to the next one, where Kaila was, to see how she was going. She was sitting down reading wearing a weird outfit. 'Um, Kaila?'

'Do you know that they have a _manga_/_cosplay_ shop!' she squealed in delight. 'I found a _Cross Academy_ uniform that fits perfectly!' she was literally jumping up and down in excitement. 'I can't believe I never saw this!'

Tara looked at her in complete confusion. 'Erm, Jayli...' she called.

'Yeah!' Jayli shouted from the other shop.

'Do you have any idea where Cross Academy is?'

'No.'

'Then I think Kaila's gone crazy.'

* * *

_Shopaholics- Paris & Jessica (F1)_

The girls weren't speaking to each other... until-

'Hey Asia!' Paris screamed. Jessica immediately went to the blonde and glared, raising a fist.

'Call me that again, I dare you!' she yelled, she hated racist people, with a passion.

Paris raised an eyebrow. 'Chill out, I just thought you migt have wanted to know, I found a _note_ addressed to you, from Zakk, if you want it, you're gonna have to do something for me.' she grinned evilly. 'Unless, of course, you want me to read it out to everyone.'

Jessica dropped her fist but kept her glare. 'Give. Me. That. NOTE!' she seethed. Paris shook her head. 'NOW!' she yelled.

'No.' Paris stated simply. 'You can't beat it out of me, I want a favour, or no note.'

Jessica gave up. 'Fine, what do you want?' she asked angrily.

'And you won't back down from this favour, or tell anyone?'

'... You have my word that I won't tell anyone about this, and I promise I'll see your favour through.' Jessica agreed begrudgingly.

Paris smiled. 'Good. Now, I want you to promise that you won't vote me off, in return, I won't vote you off.' Jessica started to protest, but Paris held up the note and she quickly nodded.

'Fine.' she snapped. 'Now, can I please have the note?'

Paris handed it to her. 'Pleasure doing business with you.'

* * *

**(ic)**

**May: I hope I get to keep the skateboard.**

**Klaira (eyes darting around the place while grinning like the Joker): There is candy! And I ate it all! Well not all, because there's a lot in there, but stil I ate quite a bit, and now I feel weird. It-  
**

**Tara: I have no idea what Kaila was talking about.**

**Kaila (jumping up and down in her uniform): Cross Academy uniform! Cross Academy uniform!**

**Jessica: I cannot believe I just agreed to be in an alliance with _Paris_!**

**Paris: Yeah, I blackmailed her, but that's the game, you have to play dirty if you want to survive.**

**(static)  
**

* * *

_Mallrats- Marv, Wes & Leo (F1)_

'I'm bored!' Marv complained as he searched through tiny boxes. **(?)**

'Well, we can't stop here until we've finished looking.' Wes said, opening a book about cars.

'Yeah, sorry, but if you want to do something more fun, you have to speed up.' Leo agreed, trying to decide on which paintbrush he liked better.

Marv frowned. 'Why is it taking you guys so long to look through one shop? You _are_ looking for the intruder, right?'

The other two froze. 'Um, yeah.'

'Totally.' they said, quickly stopping doing what they were doing and started searching again.

'I'm still bored...' Marv complained, again. 'I know how to speed things up!' he grinned. Then he raced out of his shop and darted in and out of the other ones. Finally, he stopped. 'The intruder isn't on this floor!' he announced. The others stopped too, then decided to double-check Marv's quick examination.

* * *

_Mallrats- Kelvin, Eric & Eddy (F2)  
_

Kelvin and Eric went to walk into the same shop.

'Where the hell do you think you're going?' Kelvin asked, getting angry.

'Into this shop.' Eric replied, then started walking in. Kelvin stopped him.

'No way! This is _my _shop!' he yelled. Eric was about to yell back, then re-thought it and decided to leave it.

'Fine, you may have this shop.' he then walked away and Kelvin walked into his shop triumphantly.

Eddy, who had seen the little squabble between them, just shook his head and started looking.

* * *

_Mallrats- Morhin, Romeo & Hex (F3)  
_

'I'm looking in this shop.' Morhin said, before walking off. Romeo looked at the shops.

'I'll take these ones, can you do those please?' he asked Hex. Hex looked at him.

'Wait. I actually have to do work?'

Romeo blinked at him. 'Um, yes!'

Hex sighed and went into his first shop, as did Romeo.

A few minutes later, Hex was asleep in his shop. Morhin noticed this and decided to place rubber snakes around him.

He smirked. 'That should teach him!'

* * *

_Mallrats- __Zakk, Greg & Ace__ (F4)_

Ace grinned cheekily as he saw Zakk sitting writing a note.

'Zakk?' The guy in question jumped and quickly tried to hide the note.

'What!' he asked defensively.

'That note wouldn't happen to be for Jessica would it?'

'What? No! Why would you- haha... _don't you dare tell anyone_.' he grit his teeth.

'Don't get so touchy, I wasn't going to! I was just wondering if it was a follw-up to that other note you wrote to her earlier.' Ace smiled.

'How did you find out about that!' Zakk blushed a deep shade of red.

'Oh, I have my sources.'

Greg walked in. 'Could you guys please get back to work? I'm the only one searching here.'

Ace walked back out, but not before winking at Zakk knowingly.

'Sorry dude.' Zakk apologised to Greg, then started looking again.

* * *

_Hex wakes_ _up_

'AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!' he runs out screaming as Romeo high fives Morhin.

* * *

**(ic)**

**Morhin: He better start working harder now.**

**Hex: WHY SNAKES?**

**(static)**

* * *

_Shopaholics_

'We didn't find anything on floor 4.' Jayli told the others. Tara looked at Kaila, who was still admiring her uniform.

'Well, nothing in the way of intruders anyway.' she added.

'We only found this awesome skateboard on floor 3.' Maylene held up her new skateboard.

'Floor 2 had candy!' Klaira bounced happily.

'... and floor 1 hasn't got anything either.' Jessica finished. 'So that means...' everyone looked up.

'Floor 5!' they all chorused.

* * *

_Mallrats  
_

'Clear.'

'Nothing.'

'Floor 2 is pretty much empty.'

'And so is floor 1. And that means the intruder must be on the hosts' floor.'

They all looked at each other nervously, before starting to walk up.

* * *

_Shopaholics_

The girls stood at the entrance.

'Who wants to risk it?' Rey whispered, looking into the suite. The walls were covered in red velvet and there was a major plasma in front of expensive sofas. The kitchen was sparkling white and there were several doors leading to other rooms.

'I'm not! No way can a juvie _not _cause a racket!' Tara backed away.

'I'll do it!' Klaira shouted. The others quickly covered her mouth and shook their heads.

'We need someone quiet.' Paris explained. Everyone looked at Breeze and Thunder. The two girls looked at each other, then Thunder stepped forward.

'Ok, you need to get in there and find the intruder, but you _cannot_ be seen by Karaya!' Jessica told her quietly. Thunder nodded and silently walked into the room.

* * *

_Mallrats_

'Who's basically silent?' Wes asked. Everyone looked around at each other. 'No one?'

They all shook their heads.

'Fine. I guess I'll do it.' he stepped into the room, and alarms sounded.

'Aaaaaah!' Marv sqealed.

'What the f-'

'Why is it _so_ loud in here!' Karaya walked out of a room, wearing a nightgown and rubbing her eyes. 'I finally found a quiet place to sleep, and you guys blow the challenge. Nice one!' she added saercastically. 'By the way, you lost.'

The boys hung their heads in defeat.

* * *

**(ic)**

**Wes: I can't believe there were alarms!**

**Marv: We lost :'(**

**Ace: It's probably going to be an elimination, which sucks!**

**(static)  
**

* * *

_Shopaholics_

'What the hell was all that noise?' Tara asked, after hearing alarms.

'It doesn't matter.' Paris snapped. 'We didn't cause it, so we shouldn't bother with it.'

Tara rolled her eyes.

* * *

_Thunder_

Thunder walked slowly into the kitchen, she had already looked in the lounge, one of the rooms and now, she was going to try the cupboards in the kitchen. She searched through most of them, high and low. Finally, she opened the last one. She gasped. The intruder looked like they had been held hostage, they were tied up, hands bound, feet bound and tape over their mouth.

'Are you okay?' she whispered, untying the ropes. The intruder nodded. Quickly, Thunder ripped the tape off.

'Ouch!' the intruder exclaimed. 'Thanks, I'm Gemmy.' she told her. Gemmy had straight (dyed) jet black hair with almost unnoticable green flecks dyed into it and she had green eyes. She wore a black baggy tank top, dark blue skinny jeans and white pointy flats.

'Okay, I'm Thunder, let's get out of here!' the two quietly creeped out.

* * *

_Shopaholics_

'You found her!' Neveah cheered as Thunder and Gemmy walked out. Thunder smiled and walked back over to Breeze. The others greeted Gemmy and introduced themselves.

'Ok, now let's get back to Karaya!' Rey fistpumped and they all ran off.

* * *

'Good job!' Karaya grinned as she saw the Shopaholics come into view, with the intruder of course.

'Gemmy!' a small voice shouted as she saw the new contestant.

'Sparky!' Gemmy ran up to the girl who called her and hugged her.

The others looked at them.

'Girls, meet Sparky, she's the other intruder.' Karaya explained as Gemmy and Sparky separated. Sparky had dyed jet black hair and forest green eyes. She wore a black baggy tank top, light blue skinny jeans and black pointy flats. The two girls stood side by side, and as the girls looked at them, they realised something,

_Sparky and Gemmy were twins!_

* * *

**Finally done! So, what did you think? I would like to thank the awesome xXCookieGiverXx for letting me use her OCs for the three intruders :)**

**Wow, there were a lot of changes in this chapter, but I did warn you! I had fun writing this, and again, sorry for taking so long!**

**What did you think of this chapter? Did I do a good job? Did I include all of the characters a lot? Was it long enough? So many questions... One more, got any challenge ideas?**

**I really hope you liked this chapter and I hope I can get the next chapter out sooner! Don't forget to review, your reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I write more :)  
**

**Okay, BYE!**

**-kara-  
**


End file.
